


Immortal souls I Crush

by Italy009



Series: Souls [1]
Category: Wait Till Helen Comes
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italy009/pseuds/Italy009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just I little "Wait till Helen come"s fan-fiction Poem I made</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal souls I Crush

I feed on the souls of my enemies,

Of the Perished,

They Lived a second Life,

Now it is time for that to end-

Crush Their Immortal soul,

End Thy spirit,

Destroy their beliefs in their afterlife,

Send them past the clouds,

Even The Burning Pits of H-e-l-l are too small-

Never again,

Shall thy tyranny rein,

 Of thy Immortal souls,

 They Shall be crushed,

In my mortal spirit,

Because I am Helen!

After the souls,

Comes the mortals,

Molly,

Just wait, Wait till I come,

If I can crush their Immortal souls,

Just imagine what I can do to you!

In death again you shall die,

And I shall live on in my spirit!

For me to Rein


End file.
